This invention relates generally to an automated system and method for processing a query to a web-based database. More particularly, the invention relates to an access and a query of a database or a data repository containing sales-related information personalized for use by an entity's independent sales agents, brokers, distributors or dealers (hereinafter referred to collectively as “brokers”).
Many suppliers utilize independent (i.e., non-employee or non-affiliate) brokers to extend their territorial reach or manpower and thereby increase sales of their products and/or services. A supplier typically has various requirements, such as training, which a prospective broker must fulfill prior to becoming authorized to sell products/services on behalf of the supplier. Once the prospective broker is authorized to sell the supplier's products/services, it is typical to have a relationship whereby the supplier pays the broker a commission or a fee in exchange for a sale of one of the supplier's products/services. In a situation in which the broker is merely an agent acting on behalf of the supplier as a principal, the supplier may have control over the pricing of its products/services to an end customer. In such a situation, the supplier is the party actually contracting with the end customer, although the broker/agent may process a required product/service sales contract with the end customer.
If the supplier utilizes a large number of independent sales agents or brokers, it is frequently difficult to determine whether all of the brokers are using the most recent sales-related information concerning the supplier's products/services. For example, when providing a quote for an insurance-related product, the broker needs to receive the most recent sales-related data to provide an accurate quote to a prospective end customer. However, it may take weeks for an update to the sales-related data to be distributed to the broker, and for the broker to use this update to the sales-related data in the broker's sales activities. During the interim time, the broker may use, and the prospective end customer may receive, out-of-date sales-related data. In some instances, by the time the broker receives the update to the sales-related data, the update is no longer current.
In certain regulated industries, such as the insurance industry, in order for an independent sales agent/broker to market, promote and sell insurance products/services on behalf of the supplier, such sales agent/broker must be licensed to sell insurance products/services in each state or jurisdiction in which such sales agent/broker seeks the ability to sell the supplier's products/services. Such licensure requirements add another level of detail to the information which the supplier must maintain as to such sales agents/brokers.